


The Art of Having Fun

by northern



Category: NSYNC
Genre: D/s, M/M, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern/pseuds/northern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC offers to help Chris out relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

> To Kim for her birthday. Thank you to Kare and Adelate for beta.

"Come out with me tonight," JC said one night after they had finished taping a TV show. His eyes were warm and serious. "You look like you need some cheering up."

Chris blinked. JC almost never offered to go out with them.

"You mean, just you and me? Why? Where are we going?"

JC tilted his head and smiled at him. "We haven't spent much time together lately. And I really would like to cheer you up. Let's go and pick out some clothes for you."

"I do know how to dress, you know. I even own a clothing company, if you hadn't noticed by now."

JC's smile grew. "I think you might want to let me do the choosing for this one, Chris."

 

:::

 

This... Chris hesitated to call it a 'club'. It didn't look like any other club he'd been to.

He wondered in what part of JC's brain taking him to this place construed as 'cheering him up'. This place was not where he would have expected JC to bring him. Some quiet coffee shop maybe, where they could talk without getting disturbed. Or even just hanging out in an empty room with a couch and a TV. JC would have curled up cozily in one corner of the couch and watched Chris watch TV. Maybe fallen asleep with his head in Chris's lap. Or talked seriously about the importance of having friends when your dogs passed away, or something. This room looked too big and anonymous for JC to have fun in.

The room was dark and high-ceilinged. It was lit only here and there with small spotlights creating small circles of light on the floor. The walls were barely decorated. Some of the spotlights spread their light inside little tents created of thin screens. The tents glowed softly, looking like giant water lilies, spread out on the floor like that. There were shadows moving inside.

The few people he saw on the floor were all absorbed in their own affairs. It was hard to see them, since everything outside of the spotlights lay in darkness. He thought he saw a couple kissing by a wall. He did a double-take and glanced at a smiling JC beside him when he saw a woman with a man on a leash walk by.

Okay. He had always suspected that JC was a kinky fucker. But suspecting things about JC and actually being taken to a kinky sex club by JC were two very different things. He wondered what other secrets JC had managed to keep from him.

He opened his mouth to ask, but JC, quick as a thought, put his fingers over Chris's mouth.

"Shhhh. Just watch for awhile." JC's fingers stayed on his half-open mouth until he closed it. JC was smiling slightly at him when he retracted his hand, but now something was off. He still looked his spacey, normal self, but his eyes had a lazy gleam to them that confused the hell out of Chris. JC's gaze looked almost... well, predatory was the word, but he wasn't at all used to combining it with JC.

Chris slowly turned his head back to the room - it was a hall, really, with no visible doorways apart from the one they'd come through. He tried to collect his thoughts and readjust his thinking. So, this was some kind of kinky sex place. And a place that JC seemed to be familiar with.

And JC wanted him to watch for a while. Watch, as in watch the men who had moved into the spotlight closest to them. Who were practically having sex against the wall right in front of them.

Okay. He could do this, if JC wanted him to. If this was important to JC. His very good friend JC who was standing very close behind him.

Those men should really be behind one of those screen things, Chris thought. They were getting way too heavy for a PG audience. Not that there would be a PG rating on any part of this locale. But then again, maybe that was normal for this place. He kind of wanted to ask JC about it, but he had been told to watch, and so watch he would.

It could be something to be offhand about, in some future conversation. Yes, I've been to a kinky sex club once. No, it didn't do anything special for me.

Chris shifted his weight and stared some more.

The men were strangely fascinating, if he allowed himself to think about it. The way one of them was pressing the other into the wall with his body, the heel of his hand pushing his chin up and to the side. That had to be uncomfortable, but the man only moaned and melted into the rough handling, completely in the hands of his partner. Chris shivered, feeling something make a slow roll through his stomach. JC must be watching his every reaction. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, besides watching.

He had never seen anything like this for real before. Oh, he'd been to what passed for leather bars, once or twice, in company. Looked and appreciated the rawness of that kind of meat market. But never this, this understated air of... malice or something. It crawled through him. Made his hair stand on end.

It wasn't real, of course, he knew that, but it still made it hard to breathe.

JC was standing right there behind him, a hand on his shoulder, casually smoothing a thumb across his neck, again and again. It should have felt comforting. Instead his heartbeat was increasing by the second.

"Are you having fun yet, Chris?"

JC's mouth was very close to his ear and the warm breath of his whisper made Chris shudder and tense. He was beginning to see where JC was headed with this. The sneaky bastard.

"I'm not sure." Chris's eyes stayed on the men in the light. His voice wasn't as steady as he would have liked. He swallowed. "From my point of view, it looks like you're offering to _make_ me have fun."

"Does it?" JC ran his hand down Chris's arm and grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back. Chris gasped and tensed, a burning knot growing low in his gut. JC's other arm whipped across his chest and his hand gripped Chris's shoulder tightly. "And what do you think? Would you like me to '_make_ you have fun'?"

Chris's free hand automatically shot up and closed around JC's arm. It didn't give at all. He found it hard to think like this, forced up on his toes and breathing fast, his own heartbeat drumming in his ears. JC had always been stronger than he looked. Possible answers flitted through his mind, none of them finding their way to his mouth. His eyes were still on the men in front of them, but he couldn't claim that he really saw them.

"I think you need to decide," JC said against his ear and twisted his hand a little more. The strain on his wrist made Chris's breath hitch. "Now."

The last word was spoken low and unhurried, but Chris got the feeling that if he didn't make some sort of an answer, JC would release him and never speak to him about this again. He wasn't sure he wanted it to go that way. The combination of heat and fear was heady, and he wanted to see where JC would take him.

He let his head fall back on JC's shoulder, eyes staring unseeingly up into the darkness of where the ceiling should be. He breathed very carefully as he released JC's arm and dropped his free hand to hang limply at his side.

"Sure. Go to town." He had no idea how his voice sounded.

 

:::

 

There was another doorway after all, in a corner of the dark hall. Beyond it were corridors, and rooms. More than that didn't really register in Chris's mind. JC's hand was a burning weight on the back of his neck.

JC stopped him in one of the hallways. He produced a key from somewhere and unlocked a door in front of them. The sound of the key echoed in Chris's head. It sounded warped and unreal. He stood in front of the open door until JC gave him a gentle push and he stumbled forward, through it. Then he was standing in the middle of the room and the door closed behind him with an ominous click.

Chris hadn't thought his heart could beat any faster, but as soon as he was standing still, the steady increase of his pulse almost frightened him. He looked around and saw a bed, a window, some chairs - nothing unusual. He would have expected _something_ unusual.

"Hey, Jayce, where are the whips and chains, huh?" He giggled nervously.

JC's arms closed around him from behind. Chris could feel the panic starting to rise, sweat breaking out on his face. His breathing was making him dizzy, and he fought to gain some control over himself. "I'm thinking, maybe this isn't such a good idea, Jayce. Maybe you could cheer me up some other way, huh?" His words came so fast they were stumbling over each other.

JC turned him around and looked searchingly into his eyes. "Are you freaking out on me for real here? Because, you know, Chris, no whips and chains here, okay? I'm not into that kind of stuff. I just wanna make you feel good." His hands were stroking up and down Chris's sides, long, firm caresses. "Only with a little twist, Chris. No real pain, I promise."

Chris nodded and exhaled noisily. He felt weak, suddenly, and bent his head to rest his forehead on JC's shoulder.

"Did you like what I was doing before?" JC kept stroking him, his hands moving over Chris's back now in long sweeps. "I think you did. I think you're tired, Chris. You want to be able to relax a little. I can do that for you here."

Chris could only stand there leaning against JC, breathing his way back down from the state he'd worked himself up to. Completely unnecessarily, too. This was _JC_, for fuck's sake! He trusted JC. JC would never really hurt him. He just had to remember that.

One of JC's hands closed around the back of Chris's neck. It felt comforting and real.

"You know, Chris?" JC pulled Chris's head back and looked into his eyes again. "I'll take care of you. You just have to trust me to make it good for you." JC looked so earnest and Chris got a flash of JC asking 'Come out with me tonight'. This was the same look, the same JC asking him to trust him.

Suddenly it all made sense to him. He did need to relax and let go. And why not let JC, one of his best friends, do that for him?

"Okay. But no riding crops or other stuff like that. I want to know what I'm getting into."

JC smiled and kissed him lightly. Chris's lips tingled from the touch. "Don't worry about not knowing. I'll tell you what I'm going to do, when I'm going to do it. Right now, I'm going to undress you."

Chris felt a little removed from reality again. JC was undressing him, humming a little under his breath and looking very pleased with himself. As he stood there, his clothes were effectively stripped away with small tugs on his arms and prompts to lift his feet. He had to fight himself not to squirm in the pause when there were no clothes left on him and the fully clothed JC looked him over in an almost methodical way, but then JC gripped his elbow and turned him and then they were standing by the bed.

JC's chest felt hot against his back even through the clothes and the fabric rubbed against his naked skin. JC pulled him firmly back against his body and grinded a little. This made Chris even calmer, because if JC hadn't enjoyed this, he would have felt a little disappointed.

"And now, I'm going to tie you to the bed," JC said, biting gently behind his ear. Chris shivered. "Mm-hm," he said shakily.

JC put him on the bed and tied his wrists to the headboard, using leather cuffs that hadn't been visible before. The cuffs were tight and comforting around him, and Chris felt absurdly relieved knowing that there _had_ been something unusual about the room after all. He'd known it.

JC smiled and kissed him gently, licking teasingly over his lips. He bit Chris's chin and held it between his teeth for a moment. It stung just a little. "I'm going to bite my way down, now," he said informatively.

Chris made a sound that he really couldn't classify as something other that a whimper and craned his neck, because he didn't want to watch this. He wanted sharp little shocks of JC's mouth instead. Hot and moist and scraping and a little pain, and JC left a tingling trail of wet cooling skin down his throat and chest.

When JC bit down on his hip bone and tugged gently, Chris moaned. He thought of that other man in the spotlight out there, who had just melted, and he spread his legs a little. JC hummed approvingly.

JC hadn't even touched his cock yet, and Chris both didn't want and wanted him to wait a little while longer, because he liked the tension right where it was. He wanted this to last a long time. But he wasn't the one controlling this, now, was he?

"Are you doing okay, Chris?" JC asked, and wasn't that the most unnecessary question of the year, because he was feeling damn well good right now, and if JC couldn't see that, then he needed a new prescription.

JC laughed. "I'm going to make you come now, Chris," he said. "I'm going to suck you."

Chris could only groan in response to that, because that was what he wanted most of all, and he couldn't keep his eyes from closing and his head from tilting backwards as he felt JC's tongue against the head of his cock.

For some reason, he hadn't wanted to expect that, but now that JC was doing it, it felt so right that he wondered why he hadn't ever before. But Chris hadn't known before. There were apparently many interesting things he didn't know about JC.

JC was taking his time, teasing him with his tongue. Chris couldn't do a thing to hurry things along. He let himself pull on his restraints in frustration that he knew he couldn't do anything about. Then he suddenly jerked as he felt the heat and sensation of JC's wet mouth descending on his cock, and he forgot about everything and writhed instead, his hips as still as JC could hold them. He knew he was making sounds, but he didn't want to concentrate on those right now, only on the wonderful heat and glide of JC's mouth on him.

One of JC's hands was making random patterns along his side, and the other was squeezing his balls gently, occasionally finding its way down behind them to tease at the sensitive skin there, which made Chris struggle to spread his legs wider.

This was the world's best place to be, Chris decided, and he might even have said that out loud, because JC made a noise that sounded a little like giggling down there, and that only made it better. It was warm and wet and wonderful, and he didn't have to do a thing to make it continue, because JC wouldn't let him down. JC had the best ideas. Chris made a mental note to always follow JC's advice, except he wasn't sure he would remember, because now JC had started to suck and slide for real, and his thoughts were just fragmenting and being sucked right out of him. JC's tongue was hot and long. The pressure was better than perfect. He sucked in a shuddering breath and came.

JC stayed down there, softly licking him while his brain slowly came online again. Chris took several deep breaths and blinked a couple of times. Then he looked down on JC, who was still smiling in a satisfied manner and leaving random small licks on his hip, his belly, his thigh.

"That," Chris said when he thought his voice was steady enough, "was not kinky."

JC paused and looked into his eyes, his smile growing, still looking very pleased with himself.

"That," Chris continued, "was a blowjob. A simple blowjob." He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself all worked up for something so perfectly safe and ordinary.

JC glanced meaningly at the headboard and raised his eyebrows. So what - his wrists were tied. That didn't really mean anything. "That wasn't _really_ kinky."

"Really," JC remarked, sliding up to lie on top of him, elbows on either side of his head, hands in his hair.

Chris licked his lips. He could feel the hard pressure of JC's cock very clearly. JC was smiling more than ever, looking positively tickled with delight.

"So what would be _really_ kinky, then, do you think? What if I, say, turned you over, spanked you, made you beg and fucked you?"

Chris felt the bottom of his stomach disappear abruptly, leaving a vortex sucking some strange kind of electricity into and out of him.

"That would be really kinky," he said through the increasing white noise in his ears.


End file.
